


Prompt 19

by sauciemel



Series: Prompts [19]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1822204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauciemel/pseuds/sauciemel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have a prompt for you :D Zane and Ty have to save maybe a train or a plane or a bank (something big) full of people from terrorists or kidnappers while both the families who were together in Baltimore watch on TV (the Grady’s and the Garrett’s) and they find out about the real jobs of Ty and Zane and start making comments and talking about their skills. And Beverly who was there gets an earful from Mara and then apologizes to Zane</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt 19

**Author's Note:**

> I asked out for Prompts and this is the result

Zane looked at Ty. “Are you still so sure this is a good idea?”

“Yes, you know it was bound to happen one day Zane, Harrison and Ma wanted this to happen ages ago.”

“Yeah but your Ma doesn’t know mine wants to disown me because I take it up the ass.” 

Ty smacked his arm. “Shut up…”

“Ow…quit hitting me.” Zane gave Ty a glare but there was no malleus in it.

“They will talk about us a kids or something or Grandpa will talk about his time in the war.” Ty said. “It will be over in a…” before he could finish his sentence Ty’s mobile rang with ringtone for Mac. “…Mac?”

“Grady I know that you took this weekend off for family coming but we have a hijack in progress and I need my best men on it.”

“We will be right in.” Ty said as he hung up. “We have to go in….hijacking.”

Zane nodded a little relieved to not have to sit and watch his parents…more so his mom bitch and moan about him. “You tell them…I will bring the car around.”

“What the fuck will I tell them?”

“Make some shit up.” Zane said as he slid out of the bedroom and moving down the stairs silently.

Ty threw his hands up in the air and then followed Zane. Then Zane went out the front having grabbed his ID, keys and phone. 

“Ty?” Mara said as she came out the kitchen.

“Hey…” Ty said as he too reached for his ID. “…we have to go.”

“You said you had the weekend free?”  
“We did but one of the bad guys we were after has been nabbed and we need to go in. We won’t be long promise.” Ty had his hand in his pocket and his fingers crossed.

Mara looked her boy over. “Ok…well you have a couple of hours and then we will eat without you.”

“We will be back by then.” Ty kissed her cheek. “Can you…” he gestured to where everyone else was.

“Of course now go…go do your job.” Mara ushered him out.

Ty kissed his mother’s cheek and left.

-

Mara walked into the lounge. “The boys have had to leave for a couple of hours….a work thing.”

Earl looked over his paper. “Dick?”

“No…it’s a case they have been on or something they won’t be long.” Mara sat down.

“Well that is just so impolite. They knew about this for weeks. They could have passed the case over.” Beverly said.

“Beverly that’s not how it works.” Harrison said with a roll of his eyes.

“Why don’t we see what is on TV. Ty said there was old movie that we would all love to see.” Mara picked the remote up, thankful Chester had dosed off in the chair.

-

Pulling up to the scene after a quick briefing from Mac on what had gone on. They were all suited and booted. Bulletproof vests all done up, guns locked and loaded and their earpieces and comms in at the ready. They would be in command of what was going on.

“Right…there are at least 5 hijackers and they want to be refuelled. That is our green light. Team one is myself and Zane, Alston and Perrimore. Clancy and Lassiter are with the two SWAT guys are team two. Team three will swoop in after us. So we need to keep at least one alive…so wound…kill if only need to.” Ty said.

A round of nods went around.

“We go in via the wheel compartment…Michelle there is a small elevator that they use to bring stuff up from the lower belly of the plane, you are the smallest of us so you go up in that and you can cover us from there.”

Michelle looked at Ty. “How did you know about that?”

Ty looked at Zane and then to Clancy. “I…that don’t matter we need to focus on this. Team two take front wheel and we will go in through here.” Ty pointed on the specs.

-

They had been enjoying the movie when breaking news came up about a Hijacking in progress.

The newsreader said that the FBI and SWAT were in the middle of their rescue attempt. 

“You don’t think?” Mara said looking at Earl.

Earl pulled his phone out. “Let me find out.”

“Oh please, Zane doesn’t do that type of thing. He sits at a desk. I have told him time and time again to retire and do a real job.” Beverly pulled out her own phone and started to tap out texts and emails.

Harrison looked at his wife and shook his head.

Mara went to say something just as Earl came back in. 

“All Dick could say was they are team leaders on this.” Earl sat down.

“What? Zane isn’t trained for this.” Beverly said with a tut.

“Beverly they are trained for things like this and more. I have told you before.”

“Ty maybe as he is one of the marine people but Zane…come on Harrison he is a Gay man trying to act the tough man.” 

“I am sorry what did you just say?” Mara said.

Earl stood up. “You have no idea the man your son is do you. If it weren’t for him, my son would have died holed up in a wall. He dug him out. Then he made my son fight to stay alive up on the mountains. Zane is one of the toughest and best men I ever had the pleasure of meeting. They are the best at what they do.”

Mara beamed with a big smile at her husband.

“Whatever…he should still stop all this with Ty…find a nice woman and settle down…this gay phase of his will pass.” Beverly said. “He knows what will happen if he keeps on this path.”

“BEVERLY!!” Harrison bellowed to which Chester shouted and stood up with his shovel swinging.

“You stupid old man.” Beverly gripped.

Then they heard gunshots on the TV and the argument stopped as they all fixed their eyes to the TV.

They watched as the FBI and SWAT teams stormed the plane and the shots being fired. Then the words they dreaded.

“There are officers down from the reports we are getting but…yes the hijack is over…they have managed to retake the plane but there are three officers down.” The news reader said.

“Earl…” Mara said.

But Earl was already on his phone calling Dick.

Harrison looked at Beverly. Why couldn’t she just be happy for her only son. He was the happiest he had ever been. He knew what was going to happen and it should have happened a long time ago.

“See I told you…that will be Zane. He can’t handle that job. He is a ranch boy.” Beverly waved her hand at the TV.

“Beverly.” Harrison said.

Beverly looked at him. “Yes?”

“I think you should check yourself into a hotel.”

“What?”

“You heard me.” Harrison looked at the Grady’s. “You can’t see how good at his job Zane is. You watched what just happened. The way they moved, our son, and his lover made that happen. That is what they do. Put their lives on the line to keep the likes of you and me safe. Yes, you put him down at every turn. He isn’t gay…he is Bisexual and is the happiest I have ever seen him. I opened my arms to welcome Tyler into the family. I like to see my son more than once a year if I am lucky but after you told him you would disown him if he married Tyler…well I am sorry Beverly but I think this marriage is over.”

“Harrison.”

“You told Zane you would disown him?” Mara said as she stood with her hands on her hips.

“Yes.” Beverly said.

~*~

Ty and Zane walked back into their house late that evening having been informed they knew they had been at the hijacking. Alston had taken a hit to the leg. Two of the SWAT officers had been hit too but nothing bad. All of the hijackers were alive. Wounded but alive. 

As they walked into the lounge after dropping their guns and jackets and shoes, they saw Harrison, Mara and Earl sitting there.

“Oh thank god.” Mara was up and hugging Ty and then pulled Zane into the hug too. “So glad both my boys are safe.”

Zane broke the hug to let Ty hug his Ma better. “Sorry, we didn’t think it would be that long…last one wasn’t that long.”

“You have done this before?” Harrison asked.

“A couple of times, done trains as well. Last time it was bank robbery. He was inside.” Zane said.

“Good job I was it got us in. Did you eat?” Ty asked.

“We ordered Italian from the number on the fridge.” Mara said.

“Did Mom head up?” Zane asked as he looked around.

“Ma what did you do to your hand?” Ty asked as he looked at the bandage on it.

“It’s a long story…” Earl said and looked at Harrison.

“Your mother...” Harrison started to say.

“Why? What the hell happened?” Zane asked.

“She disrespected my boys. No one does that.” Mara said.

“Oh fuck.” Ty said and looked at Zane.

“See I told you this would happen.” Zane said.

Ty just shrugged and then pulled Zane into a hug.

Beverly walked down the stairs at this point and Zane broke the hug to look at her son. “Zane.” She said.

Zane saw the bruise on her face and he didn’t move. “Mom.”

“I…” Beverly looked at her son and for the first time in a long time, she opened her arms. “…I am so sorry Zane. I should never have said those things about you. I don’t know my son anymore.”

Zane looked at Ty who nodded at him. So he walked over to his Mother. “I would like for you to get to know me again mom and accept me for who I am now and who I love.”

Beverly nodded. “I will try to. I promise. I have listened to some home truths tonight.” 

Zane looked over at Mara.

“Not me. I just lashed out it was Earl.”

“Dad?” Ty said shocked.

Earl just gave a shrug. “How about we let Zane and Beverly talk a little.”

Ty smiled at his dad and then looked at Zane. “Yeah, come on Dad, Gramps…Harrison lets go and smoke a Cuban.”

“You have Cubans?” Harrison said.

“I do. Mara…”

“No you boys go. I will tidy up.” Mara said as she watched her son, husband, father in law and her son’s future father in law head upstairs as Zane sat his mother down on the couch. With a smile she headed for the kitchen

The End


End file.
